malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dassem Ultor
Dassem Ultor OOlt-or was once First Sword of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 and the Supreme Commander of the Malazan military forces. His retinue of bodyguards was known as Dassem's First Sword. Dassem was loved and worshipped by his army. He led from the front of every battle and "soldiers shoved each other aside just for the chance to fight near him." This earned him rivals amongst the Empire's leadership.Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.164 He was dusky skinned with grey shot black curled hair cut short, with deep blue incongruous eyes. His features were even with crisscrossed scars.House of Chains, Chapter 12 He sported the nut-brown features of his Dal Honese heritage and had the capacity for great gentleness and humanity while also being an efficient slayer.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 2, UK PB p.40 During his time as the First Sword, he wore a helmet with black horsehair plume and a long surcoat of burgundy and grey with the Imperial sceptre at his chest Night of Knives, Chapter 4, Transworld Digital ebook p.261/263 Dassem was reputed to have made a deal with Hood and to have been appointed Knight of Death by the King of High House Death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 History Dassem, formerly a Dal Hon sword fighter, joined Kellanved's family in Malaz City. Under his leadership as First Sword, the Malazan Army went on to conquer Quon Tali, Seven Cities, and a part of Genabackis. At some point he became the Knight of High House Death.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary Dassem attended the most recent Chaining of the Crippled God where he decried the injustice and cruelty meted on the Fallen One. Due to his taking the title of First Sword, the Logros T'lan Imass cast out Onos T'oolan and decided to follow Dassem. Although this was done without his knowledge, coupled with his effrontery at the Chaining, Hood decided to strike at the T'lan Imass through Dassem by using his daughter. Sometime after the Seven Cities Mage Cabal was run down by Whiskeyjack and his company, Hood took Dassem's daughter.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114 At the Siege of Y'Ghatan, Dassem had already made up his mind to somehow leave the army and pursue his vow of vengeance against Hood and find his daughter. Although no details are available, when Hood was done using her, Dassem was able to retrieve his daughter, and brought her to Tremorlor before he cursed the god and vowed vengeance.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20 He also renounced his title of Knight of (High House) Death.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.133 Not long after that, Dassem Ultor was reportedly killed at the Siege of Y'Ghatan,Gardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.4 leaving Surly, leader of the Claw, next in line of succession.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, UK HB p.90 Dujek Onearm and Hairlock were amongst the Emperor's old guard present on that day.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.69 After Ultor's death, "his men were pulled down fast".Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.114 In Night of Knives The Malazan First Sword Temper mentioned that Skinner was the only Crimson Guardsman reported to have survived a clash with Dassem Ultor.Night of Knives, Chapter 1, UK HB p.22 As witnessed by Temper at the Siege of Y'Ghatan, while engaged with the champion of Y'Ghatan, Surgen Ress, whose prowess could only be matched by Dassem, Dassem was hit by a bolt thrown or fired from somewhere within their own lines. This caused the Dassem's First Sword to fight a desperate retreat, losing most of their members to either Surgen or the Seven Cities Infantry. Temper then fought Surgen to a standstill while Ferrule and Dassem retreated, until they were relieved by the Malazan Regulars.Night of Knives, Chapter 4 That night, a comatose Dassem was rescued by Temper and Ferrule, the only two survivors of the First Sword, and Temper forced Dassem to come out of his coma by placing him in immediate danger. Once awakened, the Claws left by Surly to dispose off Dassem were quickly killed by Dassem himself and the three quickly made good their escape. The three then made their way to Aren, and then on Dassem's insistence, parted ways, Dassem saying that he intended to 'Head west'.Night of Knives, Chapter 4 Later on, Temper heard the official version of their 'death', that the three of them had died in a night raid by fanatical Holy city Falah'd, who withdrew to the city taking Dassem's body with them.Night of Knives, Chapter 4 In Deadhouse Gates Fiddler, Crokus Younghand, Apsalar, Icarium, Mappo Runt, and Iskaral Pust discovered the body of Dassem's daughter in Tremorlor, the Azath house in Raraku. Dressed in underclothes and crisscrossed with vicious wounds, she lay at the base of one of the House's tower stairs. She appeared to have been placed there only moments before. Apsalar recognized her from Cotillion's mortal memories as Dassem's daughter. She said that the "First Sword had recovered her after Hood was done using her, and brought her here." This was years ago, before Dassem broke his vow to Hood and cursed the god of death he once served.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.519 In House of Chains Under the guise of "Traveller", he was shown to be in the company of a group of Malazans, including Hawl. Later he guarded Drift Avalii and the Throne of Shadow and came to wield the sword named Vengeance after Andarist's death.House of Chains, Chapter 12 In Return of the Crimson Guard Ereko recalled Traveller's arrival at the Stormwall. He was said by the Stormguard to have been a Malazan deserter who attempted to break the blockade on Korel and was only stopped when his ship was set on fire. As Traveller was chained to the wall, Ereko heard the Queen of Dreams say that the man would bring Ereko's deliverance.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 2, UK PB p.43 He acquitted himself well against the unearthly Stormriders, long outliving others placed on the wall at the same time. Once, Ereko was horrified to see him cast aside his weapon and converse with one of the Riders. That night Ereko broke his chains, retrieved Traveller's cold numbed body, and carried him on his shoulder as he swam to shore.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1, Chapter 2, UK PB p.79-81 The Crimson Guard Avowed Stoop told Kyle that Skinner had once fought Dassem to a standstill. This event had happened during the Malazan invasion of the Guard lands on Stratem shortly before the Duke had disappeared.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK PB p.90Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4 The pair worked their way south to Stratem, where they began constructing a boat at the village of Canton's Landing. There they defended the villagers from the "grey raiders", two ships of Tiste Edur warriors. Traveller slew all of them except for the young witch Sorrow, who was appalled and fascinated to recognize him. She addressed him as the "Revealed One", sought his guidance, and claimed his presence proved "Everything was a lie! I -- my life -- all is bereft of meaning! I am empty!...I will return to my people and all the ancient lies will be cast down. I will bring this new truth to them." Fearing for her life for revealing such truth, Traveller instead advised her to travel north as a pilgrim.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 4, UK PB p.160-162 ] Once the boat was completed, it was nearly stolen by the Crimson Guard deserters Kyle, Badlands, Stalker, and Coots. The six reached an agreement to travel together when Kyle stated that they were headed for the Dolmens of Tien on Jacuruku, a location that left Ereko feeling gut-punched and filled with emotion.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 1, UK PB p.280 On Jacuruku, they were attacked by the Thaumaturg Jhest Golanjar, who attempted to trap Traveller within a prison of D'riss beneath the sand. However, Ereko the Thel Akai, a child of the Earth, was able to counter the magery and retrieve Traveller alive.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 4, UK PB p.380-390 The encounter left Traveller weakened, feverish, and more susceptible to the whispered anguish of his sword.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5, UK PB p.429-430 At the Dolmens of Tien, the group found a dessicated corpse where Kyle hoped to find imprisoned Crimson Guard leader K'azz D'Avore. Then the High King Kallor challenged Ereko and Traveller was forced to bow to his friend's wishes, allowing the Thel Akai to be killed. Afterwards, Traveller challenged the sneering Kallor to a duel of their own. He astonished the High King, impaling him upon Vengeance before the Crippled God rescued his servant. Traveller felt the sting of Kyle's rebuke for allowing Ereko to die.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5, UK PB p.433-443 They then tried to travel to Quon Tali but were swept by a storm into the Shadow Realm where Kyle accompanied Traveller to a meeting with Shadowthrone and Cotillion. Shadowthrone offered to help Traveller find Hood, in return for Dassem going back to Quon Tali and helping the Malazans fight off Skinner and the Crimson Guard. The group then split off, Traveller making his own way to Tali, while the others journeyed through Shadow.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2, Chapter 5 At the Battle of the Plains, Traveller reunited with his friends and former guard, Temper and Ferrule, to fight the renegade Skinner and his Crimson Guard Avowed. Skinner's armor was magically impenetrable, but Dassem was able to fend him off and delivered a serious wound under the helm. At that point, Skinner and his Avowed retreated into their Warren. Dassem, too, disappeared, having forestalled Skinner's forces, forcing them to flee.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 3, Chapter 2 In Toll the Hounds Dassem Ultor, still in the guise of Traveller, reached the coast of Genabackis, near Morn. He met Samar Dev and later, Karsa Orlong and travelled with them to Darujhistan. There, he attacked and killed Anomander Rake, for standing between him and his vengeance upon Hood.Toll the Hounds, Chapter 23 He was also revealed to be Dessembrae, the Lord of Tragedy. In Orb Sceptre Throne Dassem had retreated to a monastery in the Mengal Mountains where he and a few others lived a harsh but very simple life.Orb Sceptre Throne, Prologue He was the subject of a search by the Seguleh who wanted to find the person who had beaten the Seventh (a position previously held by Anomander Rake) so that they could offer that position to him. When they found Dassem, they tried to convince him to come back with them. However, refusing to become a part of other's game, Dassem refused. Nevertheless, as the Seguleh made to leave to Darujhistan, Dassem was finally convinced that he was needed and traveled to Darujhistan.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14 There, Dassem Ultor witnessed the duel and death of the Seguleh Second, and was offered the mask of First of the Seguleh, which he accepted. He then negotiated with the attacking Moranth, and struck a truce, leading the Seguleh back to Morn in his capacity as their leader.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 20, UK HB p.175/176 In Dancer's Lament ] Quotes Notes and references See also *Malazan Military – The tactics that Dassem used became a standard operating procedure for the Malazan forces. de:Dassem Ultor pl:Dassem Ultor Category:Ascendants Category:Males Category:Malazans Category:Dal Honese Category:High House Death Category:Old Guard members Category:Humans Category:Seguleh Category:Kellanved's family